Home Again
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: AU Sort of. I changed some things from the end of AWE.I don't own Pirates of the Carribean *sob* it belongs to Disney Could someone review, alert, or favorite. I might delete this story if no one likes it. So if you do like it, please review or something!
1. Chapter 1

Home Again

_**(AU…sorta. This is a story about how Will comes back, but he and Elizabeth don't have a son)**_

Elizabeth Turner was counting down the days until her Will would return. '_1 Week'_ Elizabeth thought to herself as she laid in her warm bed. _'1 week until I see Will again'_

She tossed and turned that night. She wanted the week to pass by fast, but apparently, the world didn't want to speed up and make Elizabeth happy.

There was more than one reason she couldn't sleep. A lot of haunted questioned kept popping back into her mind. Of course the good part of her brain said comforting things to the bad side of her brain

**What if Will doesn't show up?**

_Of course he will show up! It's his first time on land in ten years!_

**But why would he want to spend his 24 hours on land with me?**

_Because he loves you! _

**What if he moved on? What if he found a prettier, smarter girl at sea? What if he doesn't even remember me? **

_There is no one that could come between you two! He didn't find another girl! How could he forget you! You stole his heart, and you hold the chest that has his heart in it!_

**He still could've moved on…**

* * *

Miles away at sea, Elizabeth's husband, Will Turner was having the same argument with his father

"Father, I bet she moved on. Found a rich soldier that she could see every day and not every ten years" Will put his head down

"Captain…Will" Bootstrap corrected himself "She loves you, why would she want to move on?"

"Because she can only see me every ten years!" Will exclaimed

"Will, just because you only see each other every decade, doesn't mean she doesn't love you!"

"Dad, what if she forgot about me?" Will said softly

"How could she forget? She has your heart…literally. Besides, didn't you two get married during a fight?" Bootstrap chuckled a little

Will smiled at the memory. "Yes, we did." Will laughed a little bit as well "But, what if she doesn't even want to spend a day with me?"

"She will want to because she missed the man she loves, why don't you except that?"

"Because, I don't deserve Elizabeth, she's too good for me"

"Maybe she is, but she still chose you over all of those guys out there" Bootstrap said

Will didn't respond he just started to think about what his dad had just said to him.

* * *

The week went painfully slow for Elizabeth. She didn't sleep at all the night before Will came. But she woke up that morning even thought she was only half asleep the whole night. It was way before the sun would rise so she had time to get ready and get to the beach before Will got there.

Elizabeth got ready then headed to the beach and sat down. Once she got there, she realized she got there at just the right time. The sun was about to rise.

Suddenly she heard an all too familiar voice from behind her.

"Hello Lizzie!" Jack Sparrow exclaimed

"Hello, Jack, and I told you not to call me that!"

"Oh I don't recall you saying that" Jack smirked and Elizabeth rolled her eyes

"What are you even doing here?" Elizabeth asked her old pirate friend

"I figured somethin' out that will make you very happy" Jack said

"What?" Elizabeth asked

"You'll see! I have to talk to Will and Bootstrap about it first!" Jack said mysteriously

"Could you tell Bootstrap first, I would like to see Will!"

"Whatever makes you happy, Lizzie!"

Elizabeth didn't reply all she did was stare out on the horizon.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Elizabeth asked impatiently

"I believe so, Lizzie!" Jack replied

"Where are they?" Elizabeth asked, knowing Will wouldn't come back

* * *

Will was scared. They were running a bit late because he allowed all of his crew members to leave early. Everyone thanked him and left, except for Bootstrap who wouldn't leave him alone.

So, now they had to do everything with only two people.

"Will! Will!" Came his father's voice from the other side of the _Flying Dutchman _"I found a way to let you stay on land for a week!"

"What?" Will asked making sure she heard him right

"Yeah a week, Jack sent me a letter and it said that there's a rule book that says if there is more than one person on the ship that wants to stay on land for more than a day they can stay for a whole week!" Bootstrap exclaimed

"Really?" Will grinned from ear to ear

"Yes, now hurry our week is starting when we get on land, and I think a certain young lady would like to see you"

Will grinned then frowned when he realized that he would have nothing to do for a whole week on land of Elizabeth wasn't there.

* * *

Will was now an hour late. Elizabeth felt the tears trickled down her pale cheeks.

Jack saw these tears and started to panic, What was he supposed to do with a woman that was crying? "Lizzie, I don't know if they're coming…" Jack trailed off

"No! They have to come! They just have too…" Elizabeth broke off because she started to cry. Jack patted her on the back awkwardly

"Lizzie, how about we just leave, they're not coming" Jack suggested as he stood up and held out his hand to help her up

"No," Elizabeth swatted his hand away and stayed on the ground "They will come, I have faith in Will" Elizabeth exclaimed

"Fine, suit yourself" Jack stared at her for a second then walked away

"He has to come, he just has too!" Elizabeth sobbed. Hours past and she sat there, sobbing

* * *

"Dad!" Will shouted "We're already hours late, I doubt Elizabeth is already gone!" Will then thought about what he said

"If she even came" he said to himself

"Will, I see the horizon! We're here!" Bootstrap yelled as they sailed into sight

"I'm home Elizabeth! Please be there" Will whispered as he looked out over the edge


	2. Chapter 2

Home Again

_**(AU…sorta. This is a story about how Will comes back, but he and Elizabeth don't have a son)**_

Elizabeth finally stopped crying and realized it had been 5 hours since she first got here. Will wasn't coming, he obviously found someone better than her. Elizabeth wiped her eyes and stood up. She looked back at the sea once more and started to walk slowly to her house

Finally, she was off of the hill, and on the beach. She slipped her shoes off to feel the cool sand between her toes. She had nothing better to do and she didn't want to go home, so she walked along the beach, willing herself not to cry. Elizabeth kept her head down the whole time, not wanting to look up just in case someone was walking down the beach and saw her tear stained face.

* * *

Will could see the beach from where he was. He saw a figure walking along the beach. He sure hoped it was Elizabeth.

Soon, they were docked on land and Will jumped off the _Flying Dutchman_. He called a thank you to his father who was getting off of the ship as well. He ran toward the figure and found it really was Elizabeth. Once he realized this he sprinted faster and didn't stop.

* * *

Elizabeth felt the tear start to flow down her face once again. She suddenly felt as if she couldn't walk or stand on her legs anymore, so she ended up collapsing on the sand.

Elizabeth sobbed and sobbed. _Why didn't he come? He said he loved me? I guess it's impossible to love someone like me!_

* * *

After Will saw Elizabeth collapse he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He only slowed down when he got about 10 feet away from her. Will noticed she was crying. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Elizabeth" he whispered into her ear "It's okay, I'm here"

Elizabeth's head snapped up at the familiar voice and Will wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Will" Elizabeth whispered then attacked him with a hug so they both fell back onto the sand

"I'm so sorry, I'm late, I let all my crew members' free ad me and my father had to do all of the jobs alone, and I wish I had been here on time!"

"I thought you weren't gonna come!" Elizabeth sobbed

"I thought you weren't, I thought you found some other guy that was way better than I was"

"I thought you found some girl that was way better than me!" Elizabeth admitted

"Really?" Will asked

"Yes, really" Elizabeth said feeling ashamed

"I would never do that to you, my heart has always belonged to you" Will leaned his head up against her head

"I wouldn't do that to you either, I love you, Will" Elizabeth smiled

"I love you too, Elizabeth" Will whispered before he leaned down and kissed her

They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Elizabeth, have you met my father?" Will asked after a while of enjoyable silence

"Um, sort of. I met him, but he didn't remember me"

"Oh, that's a little odd"

"It was when Davy Jones was the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_"

"Oh, well would like to meet him?" Will asked "And you know have him remember you?" Will added

"Sure" Elizabeth smiled at her husband. Will got up then stuck out his hand for Elizabeth. She took it and stood up.

"Thanks" She smiled and kissed his cheek

Will wrapped his arms around her and they started to walk toward Bootstrap Bill

"How'd I get so lucky?" Will whispered into her ear

"Weird, I was just thinking the same thing" Elizabeth grinned and hugged him closer to her

They got closer to Bootstrap who was tying the _Dutchman_ down so it wouldn't float away.

Elizabeth, all of a sudden stopped. Will stopped with her and asked what was wrong

"Do I look okay? I mean do I look like I've been crying?" Elizabeth asked subconsciously wiping under her eyes.

"You look beautiful, you always do" Will kissed her forehead the wrapped his arm around her and steered her to his father

"Dad, do you remember Elizabeth? She said you've met, but you probably don't remember, it was back when Davy Jones was captain."

Bootstrap thought for a moment "Ah, yes, I didn't remember a lot of things during that time, but I do remember having a conversation with you. Nice to see you again" Bootstrap stuck out his hand

Elizabeth shook his hand and smiled nervously "Nice to see you again too!"

"Have you seen Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth? He said he was meeting me here" Bootstrap asked

"Um, he was here a couple of hours ago. He waited with me for a while saying he needed to talk to you two about something he wouldn't tell me." Elizabeth explained "Then he left after a while and told me to come along but I said that you guys would come so I waited" Elizabeth said and Will hugged her from the side

In the distance they all heard "Lizzie, are you still here?"

Will looked at Elizabeth and she rolled her eyes and said one word. "Jack" Will nodded in understanding

"I'll go get him, he's most likely drunk" Elizabeth said and Bootstrap and Will laughed

Elizabeth ran over the hill to where she had heard Jack

* * *

"Some woman you got there, lad" Bootstrap said

"Good or bad?"

"Good, defiantly good. She's sweet, she's beautiful, she's funny, and she's probably more but I just really met her, I also have a feeling she's a lot like your mother," Bootstrap smiled "I'm happy for ye" The elder Turner pulled Will into a hug.

"Thanks" Will smiled at his father's word.

* * *

Elizabeth raced toward Jack

"Ah, there ye are lass!" Jack said "How are ya? Did they show up?"

"I'm fine, and yes they did show up" Elizabeth grinned "Told you!" she teased

"Are you okay, lass?" Jack asked and Elizabeth nodded, puzzled.

"Why?" she asked

"You must be imagining things; I doubt they came after what 7 hours?"

"No they are here!"

"I will talk to Bootstrap, so you can have some more alone time with Will." Jack said teasingly, thinking they weren't there. They started to walk back to the other two.

They finally reached the Turners and Jack gaped and Elizabeth smirked

"Told you!" Elizabeth teased

"Wow, the lass wasn't lying, you are here" Jack laughed

"Hey!" Elizabeth smacked him

"I guess I deserved that" Jack said

Will laughed "You know how many times I've heard you say that?"

"I'm guessing a lot, I heard it a lot when I was on the _Pearl_" Bootstrap chuckled

"Bootstrap always a pleasure to see my old friend!" Jack brought him into a hug "By the way, I must talk to you about something"

"Ah yes. Let's go" The two pirates walked away leaving Elizabeth and Will together

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Elizabeth asked as they sat down in the sand

"No idea, my dad wouldn't tell me, said it was a surprise" Will confessed

"Jack said the same to me" Elizabeth groaned impatiently

Will chuckled and pulled her close. He kissed her hair "I love you" he mumbled

"I love you too" she murmured

"I missed you so much, it ached!" Will said softly

"I missed you so much and when you weren't here on time, I thought you didn't want me anymore" Elizabeth felt the tears well up in her eyes. She tried to keep the tears from flowing down her thin cheeks.

Will looked down at her and saw that she was refusing to cry. "Hey, Elizabeth. Please don't cry. I'm here now, and I want you more than anything!" Will reassured her

"But that could change when you leave at sunset" Elizabeth sobbed and hugged him closer. Elizabeth then looked in the distance and saw Bootstrap and Jack walking back to them. She motioned toward them and Will nodded. Will let go of Elizabeth and stood up. He helped her up and then they continued the conversation.

"It won't change, I can promise you that. Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you that I get to stay for a week" Will grinned

Elizabeth stopped crying in an instant. Her face broke out into a grin and soon it was like they stood up for nothing. Elizabeth tackled Will onto the ground and kissed him.

"Seriously?" Elizabeth asked, hoping she had heard him right. "You get to stay for a week?"

"Yes, my dad worked everything out! I'm staying for another week!" Will exclaimed and smiled at her

"This is great!" Elizabeth smiled and kissed him

"Hey- oops sorry to interrupt!" Jack's voice came from above them. They quickly broke apart to see Bootstrap and Jack laughed at them. Will and Elizabeth looked away, embarrassed.

Soon, the two pirates calmed down

"Will, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Bootstrap asked his son

"Sure?" Will said confused then got up, helped Elizabeth up, and walked away with his father

"What are they talking about?" Elizabeth asked Jack with pleading eyes

"I can't tell you, Lizzie!" Jack said avoiding her gaze

"Please?" Elizabeth asked

"No" Jack said stubbornly

"Please?"

"I said no!"

"Pretty please?" Elizabeth made Jack look at her and her big brown eyes

"No! I won't tell you. Will is supposed to tell you, not me!"

"Ugh, fine! I give up" Elizabeth then sunk into the sand below her

"What?"

"I give up, I'll wait for Will to tell me" Elizabeth looked at him

"Oh, I heard you the first time, but I couldn't believe I won the argument" Jack smirked

"Ha ha, very funny Jack!" Elizabeth said sarcastically

"I know! I'm hilarious!"

Elizabeth laughed "Now that was funny! You actually think you're funny, or hilarious!" Elizabeth started to roll around on the sand laughing.

"Ha ha. Very funny Lizzie!" Jack said then realized his mistake

"I know! I'm hilarious" Elizabeth mocked then sat up. After she realized he had called her Lizzie she glared

"Funny. Oh so funny, _Lizzie_." Jack smirked to himself

Elizabeth groaned and fell into the sand, defeated

Elizabeth looked and saw Will and Bootstrap talking. She heard Will shout "REALLY? And she saw Bootstrap nod

"Why is Will so happy?"

"Oh, fine I'll tell you what's going on..." Jack started "Well, we figured out how to get you two out of the marriage"

"Why would Will be happy about that?" Elizabeth sat up

"Maybe he doesn't love you anymore. Maybe found some other lass at sea!" Jack said

"No! I don't believe you!" Elizabeth stood up and glared at Jack

"Fine, don't believe me! But look at how happy Will is! What else could make him _that_ happy?" Jack asked

Elizabeth gasped "No, this can't be happening!"

"Guess what, lass, it is happening"

Elizabeth tears then came back. She saw Will and Bootstrap walking over to her and Jack and decided to leave before she had to talk to anyone.

"Good-bye Jack" Elizabeth said then started to walk away

"You're welcome, Lizzie" Jack called after her, but Elizabeth ignored it

Elizabeth couldn't hold in her tears any longer. She started sobbing but she continued to jog back to her house.

* * *

Will and Bootstrap were finally right next to Jack

"Where's Elizabeth going?" Will's grin turned into a frown

"She's going home, lad" Jack said

"Why?" Will asked, concerned

"I told her you found some other girl at sea and you didn't love her anymore and she believed me! I also told her that you didn't want to be married anymore! She believed that too!" Jack laughed

"Why did you say that?" Will asked angrily. He pushed Jack back by the shoulders and Jack lost his balance and fell

"It was a joke, mate" Jack said getting back up.

"Yeah it was a joke to you!" Will said shoving past him to run toward Elizabeth

Jack turned to Bootstrap "What's up with him?"

"You should've have done that! You hurt that poor girl. You just made problems!" Bootstrap exclaimed

"I thought at least you would take my side!"

"Why would I take your side when you're being like this?" Bootstrap questioned then turned away before Jack could respond

"I WAS KIDDING!" Jack screamed after Bootstrap as he walked back onto the _Flying Dutchman_.

* * *

Will ran trying to catch up to Elizabeth. She had run so fast that he couldn't see where she was. "Stupid Jack" Will growled as he stopped to catch his breath.

He noticed he was in the village near the beach. He ran up to a stranger and asked them if they knew where Elizabeth's house was.

"Just over the hill, is Mrs. Turner's house" The woman said pointing to a tiny hill. "But don't try and win her heart, many have tried, but they all get the same response. 'I'm married and I love my husband'" The woman said "But the men just keep flowing back"

Will had a shocked look on her face. _'Men pretty much waited in line to ask Elizabeth to marry them? Wow, I'm a lucky man'_

"Um, thank you" Will said to the woman then started to run over the hill. He saw a cute little cottage at the bottom of the hill and noticed Elizabeth running toward it. He started to pick up his pace. He was now sprinting and Elizabeth was in the small cottage.

Once, he reached the cottage, he knocked on the door lightly. He saw the door creak open a little bit. He saw the beautiful pair of eyes that belonged to his wife.

"Elizabeth" Will trailed off

"What?" he heard start to sob

"Please, let me in. I swear I don't love anyone but you. You are the only one for me" Will begged

Elizabeth was silent for a second, then the door opened wide enough for Will to come in. She moved out of the way and he walked in. Will looked around the small house and immediately knew this was Elizabeth's house. She had some old swords hanging on her wall (made by Will, of course). She had a portrait of her father on the wall. She kept a few pictures from her childhood on her mantel. Then, lastly she had a picture of her and Will that was painted before they tried to get married for the first time.

"Do you like it?" Elizabeth asked softly

"Like it? I love it! It reminds me of you." Will shot her a smile

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile back.

"Why did Jack say that?" Elizabeth asked, wanting to get it over with

"He thought it would be funny" Will responded

"So, he was lying?" Elizabeth clarified

"Yes, I could never love anyone but you" Will said honestly

Elizabeth said nothing. She walked over to him and leaned up and kissed him. Will responded to the kiss instantly. But after a few minutes, the wondrous kiss had to end

Elizabeth pulled away first, saying nothing, just smiling. Then she suddenly stopped smiling

"What's wrong?" Will asked, concerned

"If you didn't find someone else, why were you so happy?"


End file.
